


Närcon Hoes (a crackfic by Matthew)

by gayfurryowo



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayfurryowo/pseuds/gayfurryowo
Summary: This is only made for fun for my friend group!Very gay and sexual uwuWill most likely write some chapters drunk





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> :)

One friendgroup, one mission: DOING STUPID FUCKING SHIT!!!

It was the day, the day where all of matthews friends would move into his giant and amazing house that he once shared with only his husband and 10 dogs that are all named woofer.

Matthew stood up from his luxerious and soft bed stepping into his gold slides. "Wow it's fun being a stripper and having this much money" he said to himself very loudly. That woke his husband up, Leo was very upset. "I'm tired :(" he said the emoji out loud  
"I know Leonard but our friends are moving in in exactly 12 minutes and 35 seconds when they spawn at our house." Matty shouted   
"Okay pass me the dog" Leo said with a pout and matty threw the dog that was in his hand at his husband.

They heard a loud sound, it was the door bell that shouted the word "gay" very loudly.

Matthew dabbed and teleported to the door "Hello whores!" Everyone shouted at once, even the dogs that sat there.

Everyone teleported to their rooms.  
Gill and Dearwen had a room that had a tripple bed for treesomes and a bunch of bdsm stuff.   
Gabes room was full of sex toys and he had a huge bed too.  
Leo's and Matty's room was full with toys and had a coke machine, it also had a big bed that simulated a giant hug for when they feel alone.

They all T posed in games room now "let's have a party! UwU" gabe shouted already inviting his 69 crushes.   
Daerwen drank a glass of water and was already drunk, Gill pointed out it was water and turned it into wine with his jesus powers he got from killing his old boyfriend satan.

The party had started and Matthew drank some vodka and started crying Leo hugged him and they T posed for an hour doing a staring contest. The dogs joined.

Baguette entered the Party and gill came on the floor "I love you baby" Baguette proposed to Gill and teleported to their now joined bedroom to fuck, daerwen joined with naruto cosplayer.

Now it was gabes turn, he invited 5 random guys to his room and they all fucked.

Leo and Matty uwu'd at eachother and ate some bread,then they fucked but Leo got cockblocked because matty wore the wrong fursuit :(

"Hey we should go to LA!" Matty screamed and the whole squad already started to book all of the stuff because their teleportation powers aren't strong enough for such a huge flight.


	2. What happened in LA??? :0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gay

They all woke up by getting a mind phonecall, matty screamed "WE GOT THE TELEPORT POWERS SPONSERED BY YOUTUBE!!" they aöl got dressed and teleported to an expensive hotel on LA now.  
They heard someone sing "girls/girls/boys" by panic at the disco, COULD IT BE??? BRENDON URIE?!??!?!?!

"Hi there i'm Brendon ^^" he said cheerfilly and te posed happily to us.  
An anxious boy peeked out, "THOMAS SANDERS DATE ME DADDY" Matty cried and passed out. Leo was sad :( and then drank some coke.

Another boy walked past flexing his airpod.   
Matty woke up "omg nate I haven't seen you since yesterday hw are you?" Nate scanned the boy with his amazing science glasses.  
Gill got a crush and kissed him "i'm a inlove you" he nutted  
Then baguette teleported and used his loaf power arms and threw bred at nate.  
Nate nommed that upppp "let's get this bread lgbt's" he said and then dabbed

They all wondered where gabe was, he was already at the lingerie store.  
Matty joined because he needed neq cute stuff to snend everyone nudes uwu.

Nate teleported to his best friend, thomas and hung out with his clones that he called his "sides".  
Matty gave the emo looking boy some eywliner and an mcr shirt "i'm gay for you" he gave the prince dude a kiss "i'm inlov withe you"   
Then he walked to the dad guy and gave him a puppy "cutie" and then he walked to the teacher boss babe and gave him a jar of jam "fuck me professor daddy"

Brendon sighed "IM HEARING YOU ALL CLOSE THE GOD DAMN DOOR!!" 

Leo qas nutting over brendon and decided to date gim :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gay


	3. härry påter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiredin english vlass

It was a regular day in falsetto land.  
The whole squad got drunk and fucked.  
Matty was talking about how cute his boyfriend is and Leo is blushinh like no tomorrow.  
It's pretty Gay.  
Leo decided to visit his friend, ron weasley, and they all teleported to hogwarts aparently.  
They saw some kids in robes being weird and flying around.   
Leo dabbed at all the weasleys as a greeting "hello brother" he whispered softly as Ron handed over Zack, leo's dog, that he had taken care of during the holidays.  
Leo smiled and cuddled his dog.  
Matty felt jealous and decided to hug znooker.  
Drew gooden appreared and looked mad. He wore a black ripped leather skirt with a good charlotte T-shirt, fish nets and some Knee high blavk boots with green day on them.  
His makeup was simple, white foundation, blavk eyeliner,blavk eyeshadow and to top it all off a little black lipstick. His hair was dyed black and red and he stood in a pose where his arms were crossed and he pouted.  
"you are cheating on me!" drew shouted   
"no, its not what it looks like!!" leo svremeed at matty  
Matty was sad and drank some blood. he was a cool edgy slytherin now.  
Daerwen and Gabe were in vampire king and made out eating some chicken nuggets. nut they were dyed red like blood!   
Logan paul stabbed ron weasley and cried "I had to do it to em"  
Gill gasped. "not my ex!! logan paulll :((((!!!"  
"you dtaed logan???" drew smorked and decided to fuck gill on the spot.  
"yes aaah" he moaned  
Bloodka got poured over them like cum.  
Leo and Matty decided to go to a random room and made out, this time Matty wore the sexiest fursuit and they had 10 babies. "Oh no im pregnant!! and you are the baby" gill cried as drew turned into a toddler.

Matty decided it was too much and decided to teleport to his good awesome really very good best friend kurtis conner, president of canada!!

**Author's Note:**

> :(


End file.
